Halina Kozioł
thumb Halina Kozioł (Violetta Arlak) - drugoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo; żona wójta Pawła Kozioła i matka Klaudii. Kobieta sprytna i energiczna – stara się hamować niektóre zapędy męża. Potrafi przełamać jego opór w wielu sprawach, serwując mu dietę bezmięsną, której Paweł nie znosi. W większym stopniu niż jej mąż znosi ciągłe przemiany swej córki. Jest jedyna klientką w zakładzie kosmetycznym Hadziukowej. Była na kurskie nauki jazdy samochodem, lecz jedynie co z nich wyniosła to wiedza teoretyczna. W końcu, po wielu próbach uzyskuje prawo jazdy. W ostatnim odcinku IV serii zostaje zastępczynią nowego wójta - Lucy. 'Seria 1' Nie może wybaczyć mężowi, że zaniedbał sprawę kupna dworku dla córki. Zagorzale modli się, po tym jak w nocy usłyszała dzikie wrzaski, które na niej chciał wypróbować Wójt. Często uspokaja Pawła przed wybuchami złości, najczęściej związanymi ze zmianami występującymi u Klaudii. Powiadamia męża, że to Witebski stoi za obiema wilkowyjskimi gazetami. Uczestniczy w pogadance o antykoncepcji, a później pod groźbą prokuratury zakazuje mężowi wysłać listu do kurii ze świństwami na proboszcza. 'Seria 2' Dalej znosi wybuchy wściekłości męża. Gdy pod ich domem zbierają się zgniewane chłopy żądający powrotu dawnych zwyczajów w knajpie, prosi o pomoc Księdza. Przyłapuje męża z Wioletką w Urzędzie, później dowiaduje się, że barmanka przyszła się tylko wypłakać. Razem z córką, przemeblowuje sypialnię, wprowadzając tam lepszą harmonię. Kontuzja Wójta, spowodowana przemeblowaniem, zbliża małżonków ku sobie. Wójtowa prosi Wioletkę, by dała jej radę, jak ma zrobić większe wrażenie na mężu. Przed przyjęciem urodzinowym bliźniaków, tłumaczy mężowi, by pogodził się wreszcie z bratem, to może Ksiądz w spadku przekaże Klaudii swoje oszczędności. 'Seria 3' Jest przestraszona kiedy w ich sypialni zostaje wybite okno kamieniem, a następnego dnia rano w salonie, całą winę zwala na męża i na jego przekręty. Jest dumna z córki że została spikerką w radiu. Kiedy w gazecie ukazują się zdjęcia wójta księgową, Halina wyrzuca go z domu, ale po rozmowie z księdzem okazuje "miękkie serce" i pozwala mu wrócićKiedy do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża Carol twierdząc że Paweł Kozioł ją wykorzystał i porzucił, ona robi w tedy mężowi karczemną awanturą. Kobieta zaczyna robić kurs na prawo jazdy, jedynie co z niego wynosi to martwe zwierzęta gospodarstwa domowego: kury, kaczki, kozę. 'Seria 4' Gdy mąż ją zaniedbywał, bo zdradzał ją z Wezółową, ona zdradziła go z Wezółem. Kobieta nie może doczekać się wnuków. Strasznie boi się ciotki, która na każdym kroku ją wyśmiewa. Jest zła na męża jak dowiaduje się że oszukał brata w kościele. Po wygranych wyborach przez Lucy, Halina zostaje zastępcą wójta. 'Seria 5' Razem z Lucy i Lodzią rządzi gminą. Jej mąż - były wójt - nie może znieść tego, że Halina teraz trzyma władzę w gminie i postanawia wyprowadzić się do brata, na plebanię. Po dwóch miesiącach, kiedy to Paweł zostaje przewodniczącym rady gminy, Koziołowie znowu mieszkają razem i trwają we względnej zgodzie - pomimo iż stoją po przeciwnych stronach sceny politycznej. Rola zastępcy wójta nie jest łatwa, Halina musi posłusznie wykonywać wszystkie zalecenia pani wójt - między innymi wraz z panią Lodzią i policjantem przeprowadza inspekcję we wsi, mającą na celu sprawdzenie jak się traktuje zwierzęta w gospodarstwach. Podczas jednej z takich kontroli ze złości o mało nie zabija niejakiego Hryćki, który znęcał się nad koniem. Przez całą serię Halina podejrzewa męża, że knuje coś przeciwko niej i Lucy i chce z powrotem odzyskać władzę. W końcu przyparty do muru Paweł zapewnia ją, że nie stoi w opozycji i "nie interesuje go ta skala". Wkrótce potem, podczas "mszy obywatelskiej" w kościele, dowiaduje się o faktycznych planach męża - zostaniu senatorem. Ma mu za złe, że jej tego nie powiedział, jednak wizja zostania panią senatorową sprawia, że złość jej przechodzi. Gdy zostają ogłoszone wyniki wyborów i mandat senatorski męża staje się faktem, Halina oświadcza mu, że jest z niego dumna. 'Seria 6' 'Ranczo Wilkowyje' Podobnie jak w serialu, także w filmie Halina sprzecza się z mężem, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o sprawy związane z Klaudią. Ma mu za złe, że nie interesuje się problemami własnej córki i ignoruje ją, gdy oświadczyła, że zaprosiła na obiad swojego nowo poznanego chłopaka - Emanuela. Jednocześnie jest świadoma kłopotów, jakie Wójt ma w związku z kontrolą w gminie. Cytaty *'"I co znowu kutwo jedna za półdarmo chciałeś?!" '- do wójta *'"Całe szczęście że ja sobie grób i pomnik u Więcławskiego wybrałam bo ten by mnie pod dyktą na polu z tej chytrości pochował"'- o mężu *'"A proboszcz? Kto wie czy sobie dworku na plebanię nie umyśli?"' - do męża *'"Kretyn..." - '''do męża *'" No i widzisz co żeś narobił, no widzisz, Przez Ciebie córka z Wilkowyj ucieka bo tu średniowiecze."' - do męża *'" Aleś ty głupi i głupi."' - do męża *'" Władza bardziej twoja żona niż ja! "' - do męża *'" Już ja się boję, co ty zrobisz, żeby czwartą dostać! "' - o mężu *'"Zamknij się Kozioł! Jak krowa łazisz po jezdni!"' - o mężu *'"Zwariował od nadmaru tej władzy w końcu"' - o mężu *'"Tobie się już całkiem ta polityka na mózg rzuciła."' - o wójcie *'"Mieciu ty drżysz?" - do Wezóła *"Ragoût warzywne z ryżem albo ryż z ragoût, do wyboru" '- do wójta *'"Ty świnio nienasycona, wszystkiego ci mało, wstyd mi robisz przed całą gminą" '- do wójta *'"A kto kobietę oszukał kto pieniądze wyłudził?"' - do wójta *'"Pani Lucy ja chciałabym się dowiedzieć jakie są perspektywy na posadzenie męża, bo chciałabym sobie życie ułożyć" '- do Lucy *'"Panie władzo ja tak niechcący ten gaz wcisnęłam" '- do Staśka, gdy jechała 110 w terenie zabudowanym *'"Nie no jak mi on do domu przyjdzie, to ja chyba będę musiała się na plebanię wyprowadzić" '- o eksWójcie *'"Po pierwsze chłop na stare lata zmienia się tylko na gorsze, to sobie zapamiętaj. A po drugie mój mąż całe życie knuł, żeby się władzy nachapać, to co, teraz przestanie? On nawet jak śpi to minę ma taką, jakby knuł."'- o wójcie *'"Ależ ty kuty na cztery nogi jesteś!"' - do męża *'"Rusz się cholero!" - do '''krowy na drodze Zobacz też *Dom Haliny *Wójt Paweł Kozioł *Klaudia Kozioł Kozioł Halina Wójtowa